


Scientific Method

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: Post-LL25.  After leaving the Lost Light, Brainstorm and Perceptor find a new calling, using their scientific brilliance, fighting chops (Perceptor) and delightfully amoral approach to weapons design (Brainstorm) to take down bad guys across the new Cybertronian settlements.  They're friends, comrades in arms - and nothing more, in spite of Brainstorm's pining.Until a particular case leads Perceptor to try and fool their enemies with of the oldest tricks in the book...





	Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for TFN2019.

“They’re still in pursuit! Veer right at the crossroads ahead!”

“Got it!”

The sounds of gunfire grew muted as Brainstorm went haring around the corner at top speed. He let out a small ventilation of relief… which choked off midway.

“Uh, Percy? Did you mean my right or your right?”

Perceptor, who was dangling from Brainstorm’s landing gear by one arm so that he could pick off their pursuers with his rifle, craned his head to look up in the general direction of Brainstorm’s cockpit. “Your right, obviously, you’re navigating.”

“Ah. Yeah. In future, we should clear that up ahead of time.”

Ahead of them loomed a sheer brick wall. And, if that wasn’t bad enough, six mechs were jogging into position at its base, all levelling weapons at the pair flying towards them. Brainstorm spotted the telltale insignia of the nuke-smuggling gang he and Perceptor had been chasing across New Cybertron for weeks.

“Hold on!” Brainstorm swooped sharply, then rocketed straight up. For a long moment, he was dizzingly near the wall, skimming so close that it practically scratched him; then he was away, soaring across the rooftops of Eliton (one of many cities on the new world named for the heroes of the battle against Unicron). Perceptor braced himself and fired, neatly dropping the gang’s leader with a shot to the knee before Brainstorm  whisked them away out of sight.

“Soooo...” he began casually, “how’s the new gun treating you, then?”

Perceptor seemed to relax against him as he shouldered his rifle once more. “I must say, I’ve rarely encountered a weapon that operates so smoothly. And you’ve managed to substantially increase the impact of the blasts. I’m quite impressed.”

In his jet form, Brainstorm blushed so hard that he worried Perceptor could feel it through his plating. He managed to sputter out, “Well, yeah, sure! I’m a genius!”

“How  _ did  _ you make the blasts more powerful, incidentally?”

“Aha! A true scientist never reveals his methods!”

“ _ Yes he does,  _ that’s what science fundamentally  _ is…  _ it’s enriched nucleon, isn’t it.”

“Maaaaybe,” Brainstorm replied, hoping he sounded charmingly coy instead of panicky.

“I swear, you will be the death of me. Set us down there.”

Brainstorm alighted down an inconspicuous alley in the middle of the burgeoning artistic quarter. Perceptor leapt when they were still a little off the ground and touched down with a cyber-cat’s grace, so as not to make Brainstorm’s landing awkward, and Brainstorm’s spark fluttered at both the skill and the consideration involved.

“What now?” he asked.

“They’ll be combing the city, but we can hope they didn’t get a good look at us – it’s difficult to extrapolate what someone  looks like in root mode from their alt, so you’re probably all right. And we were likely moving too fast for them to...” Perceptor trailed off, cocking his head to listen. Then he said, low and urgent, “Brainstorm. Kiss me; public displays of affection are a suitable  _ mmmmf! _ ”

This last was the sound of Brainstorm’s mouth colliding with his own at high velocity. 

Once he recovered from his surprise, Percy took the lead, wrapping his arms around Brainstorm’s shoulders. One hand found the base of a wing and stroked delicately, making the jet shiver. Perceptor’s tongue darted into Brainstorm’s mouth, startlingly playful, and Brainstorm melted into him, sure he would never have this again and determined to savour every second of it.

From a distance, and muted, as though he were underwater, he could hear, “Check the alleys on both sides, then sweep up towards Main –” followed by a surprised huff, an awkward chuckle, and footsteps hurrying away. More distant still, the same voice shouted, “Clear! Keep moving!”

Eventually, Perceptor pulled away, and Brainstorm had to clench his fists to keep his body from swaying forward to follow.

“Distraction,” he murmured, his optics still offline. “Public displays of affection are a suitable distraction. That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed, but you didn’t allow me enough time to get the words out. I had imagined you would need more convincing.”

“Yeah. Well.” Brainstorm gave a short laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “What can I say? Guess I trust your instincts –”

“Because we’re simpatico.”

Brainstorm’s optics sparked online.

“Aren’t we?” Perceptor asked gently, reaching out to cup Brainstorm’s face. He ran his thumb along Brainstorm’s lower lip, and Brainstorm shuddered and forced himself to speak before he lost the ability completely.

“Do you – really mean that? Because if you don’t, I don’t think I can –”

“Of course I mean it.” Perceptor’s smile was soft. “It may always take me more time – more analysis, more experimentation – to get where you are, but in this case I’ve confirmed your conclusion. And I fully intend to pursue the results of that conclusion – if you’re still interested.” When Brainstorm simply gaped at him, Perceptor added, “I wouldn’t toy with you, Brainstorm. I don’t give my spark away lightly, but when I do, I very much mean it.”

This time, when Brainstorm flung himself towards him, Perceptor was ready, and wrapped his arms around the jet’s waist to hold him aloft as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, of science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
But tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me   
Oh and I rush to the start.
> 
> – Coldplay, The Scientist


End file.
